


Just About Anything.

by Ladadee195



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, I know, M/M, Vince is a little shit, but we love him, cause thats what ya'll want, cum play??, more submissive Howard, so does Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: Vince enjoys Howard's submissive state.





	Just About Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ho everybody! I come baring smut! smut that has been in my head for a about a month so its had time to stew and become nice and yummy, enjoy.

Music played softly in the background. It was something slow and sensual sounding. 

Vince was pretty sure it was some form of sexy smooth jazz but he couldn’t be sure. He could barely hear it over the whimpery moans from the man laid out beneath him. He grinned and let his hands wander from supple hips down to wiry pale thighs that looked in need of a few love bites, but that could wait for another night when they had more time on their hands. Howard’s hips wiggled and his limbs shook as Vince licked a wet strip up the length of his cock. One of Vince’s hands curled lazily around the base and he squeezed gently, just enough to make Howard groan and writhe on the beige cotton sheets.

He laved the head with his tongue making Howard gasp softly. He could feel gentle fingers in his hair, caressing the strands and pushing his fringe away from his face. The older man’s grip tightened only when Vince finally took the shiny head into his mouth and sucked. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he gave the sensitive nerves on the underside of the head attention until Howard’s gasps turned into little desperate moans. Vince would’ve grinned had his mouth not been busy.

He had a goal. Well, a goal past making Howard come. 

With a hum of pleasure Vince sunk his mouth further down the smooth shaft, sucking and licking as he did. By the time he made it as far as he could go Howard was trying and failing to thrust up with half suppressed groans. 

Vince could feel Howard’s grip on his hair and head tighten considerably each time he sucked hard. This is what he had been waiting for. Almost since the beginning of they’re sexual relationship Vince had found out just how little work it took to make Howard lose himself in the act. He would lose himself so much so that Vince could do just about anything to him and Howard usually just went with it. It wasn’t like Vince was doing anything to extreme to him anyway. He had a plan tonight and it wasn’t the most devious of plans but ever since he had the idea he couldn’t help but shudder in excitement. 

First however, Howard needed to come.

Bobbing his head, Vince heard Howard’s choked off groan and he felt the other man’s legs tense on either side of him. In between each desperate groan Vince could hear his named whispered along with pleas to end the torture. It wouldn’t take long now, it never did. He could already taste the salty pre-cum on his tongue. His own erection was still trapped in his blue pants. He moved his hips against the bed leisurely, in no hurry to get himself off just yet. Finally, Vince let Howard’s shiny red cock slip from his lips. He hummed and pressed wet worshipful kisses up and down the throbbing shaft. Howard cried out and tried to angle Vince’s head so that he would be taken back into that warm sucking mouth, but Vince retreated fully and grinned up at Howard.

“You gonna come Howard?” he asked softly as he began stroking the still spit slick member in his hand, he didn’t go to fast though. Just enough to make the older man keen in frustration. It was important to get Howard to a certain point and then tip him over or Vince would never be able to enact his ‘plan’. 

Howard groaned and nodded, thighs straining as he thrust against Vince’s hold. Vince smirked and began to stroke faster and harder, making Howard gasp harshly and throw his head back. Vince felt Howard’s cock throb and pulse in his hand and knew that Howard was at the edge of climax. Just before he fell, Vince closed his mouth around the head of the leaking member and sucked, causing an instant reaction. Cum flooded his mouth and he swallowed dutifully, humming with pleasure. 

Howard bucked and writhed under him, moaning unabashedly, hands clutching at Vince and the bedding; anything he could find within reach. He was totally mindless with pleasure, now was the moment! Releasing the still pulsing cock from his hold, Vince surged up and moved to straddle the still writhing man's chest. With a cry he released his cock from his pants and stroked himself quickly. Droplets of pre-cum drizzled down onto Howard who didn't seem to notice as he came down from the high of orgasm. 

Breathing heavily, Vince reached forward and gripped Howard’s chin; gently forcing his mouth open. Howard stared up at him, glassy eyed with a blissfully vacant expression. 

“You want my cum O’ward?” Vince panted as he swiftly got himself off.

All Howard could do in his post-orgasmic state was nod, lick his lips, open wider, and let his tongue lull in anticipation. The submissive sight made Vince groan violently. Ordinarily he would have loved to fuck Howard’s mouth but that wasn’t what he planned. 

He was aiming a little higher than that. 

Racing towards the finish, Vince let his chin go, curled in his fingers into Howard's sweaty disheveled hair and pulled, prompting the older man to tip his head back and groan, tiny eyes falling shut in rapture. Vince felt one of Howard’s hands wrap around his waist and then glide down to his buttocks to trail teasingly into his crack and then down further to settle just on the underside of his ass where sensitive flesh was caressed. The response was immediate and Vince couldn’t contain himself any longer. With a grunt he spent himself, not in Howard’s open mouth but directly onto the older man’s mocha stain mustache. Vince gasped and grinned as the white creamy spunk covered a good deal of the mustache, it was obscene looking and just a bit silly but Vince didn’t care. It was hot, the idea had been hot and Howard looked properly ravished. 

Falling back onto the bed, Vince panted and giggled as he leant against the wall. He watched as Howard slowly came back to himself, licking his lips where the Vince’s cum had dripped. He brought a hand up to investigate the mess and scowled.

“Really Vince?” he asked, sounding more annoyed than angry, which was a win in Vince’s book. 

“Couldn’t help it O’ward, you look well hot with my jizz all over your face,” Vince replied gleefully. 

All he got in response was a pillow thrown at him as Howard went in search of tissues.


End file.
